


last dance floor

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jongin melihatnya tepat saat dia memasuki pintu dengan gerbang bebungaan. Di telinganya, Seulgi membisikkan sesuatu.





	last dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> EXO dan Red Velvet adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. 
> 
> catatan: karya ini adalah interpretasi bebas dari lagu All I Ask milik Adele.

_look, don’t get me wrong_  
i know there is no tomorrow  
all I ask is  
if this is my last night with you  
hold me like i'm more than just a friend  
give me a memory i can use  
take me by the hand while we do what lovers do

_...._

_let this be our lesson in love  
let this be the way we remember us_

_...._

_and i ain’t asking for forgiveness_

 

Soojung datang, Jongin melihatnya tepat saat dia memasuki pintu dengan gerbang bebungaan. _Dress_ hitam, kalung perak dengan rubi yang menyala.

Yang kemudian Jongin lihat dengan jelas, tentu saja cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya, sederhana tetapi elegan.

Dia tertawa bersama Minho.

(Di telinganya, Seulgi berbisik, _Soojung sudah tiba, Sayang_.)

* * *

Ia melihat Seulgi baik-baik saja. Ia masih sedikit merasa bersalah, tetapi perempuan itu selalu tahu. Selalu mengerti. Selalu punya prinsip. Selalu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jikalau dia memang marah, keberatan, tentu dia akan berlari dari sini, takkan ragu meski dengan gaun putihnya sekali pun.

Ia dan Seulgi duduk di meja utama, Seulgi tertawa bersama Sooyoung. Sooyoung membisikkan sesuatu padanya, lalu dia tertawa lagi. Seungwan merekam semua ini di ponselnya. Seulgi tertawa lepas, melupakan tatakrama keanggunan, meski dia memakai tiara dan tutu dan gaun tuan putri, dia tertawa seperti seorang pembawa acara gag.

Jongin menghidu aroma parfum Seulgi, hanya itulah yang bisa membuatnya tetap berada di tempat.

* * *

Soojung berbisik pada Minho. Jongin melihat wajah bahagia perempuan itu. Minho lalu balas berbisik padanya, dari sisi lain terlihat seperti sedang menciumnya.

Jongin tersenyum.

* * *

Soojung menggamit tangan Minho, "Kau tidak marah, 'kan?"

"Kenapa harus marah?"

Soojung mengulum senyum, matanya berkata, _kautahu, kita tahu_. Kemudian Minho sibuk lagi dengan ocehan Junmyeon di sampingnya. Soojung memandangi ruangan lagi, matanya menyapu hingga ke sisi terjauh.

Seulgi sedang merapikan dasi kupu-kupu Jongin. Seungwan masih merekam. Teman-teman Seulgi nyengir-nyengir menggoda mereka berdua, kemudian Jongin mengambil tangan Seulgi dan mengecup buku-buku jarinya, tepat pada cincin pada jari manis.

Soojung menyunggingkan senyuman.

(Dulu, pernah, suatu kali, Jongin melakukannya padanya dan berjanji—namun Soojung sudah cukup dewasa dan bijak, serta memahami realita saat itu bahwa tak semua janji bisa ditepati, tak semua janji abadi.)

* * *

Soojung duduk tenang di kursinya, menonton Minho yang bernyanyi bersama Jinki di ujung ruangan. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat Minho melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Jongin turut bernyanyi bersama Seulgi, tetapi tetap duduk di kursi mereka.

Lagu itu selesai, diganti dengan lagu yang dibawakan salah satu anggota keluarga Seulgi, lagu yang mengajak orang-orang berdansa. Minho dan Jinki bermain-main di sana, berdansa berdua, membuat Soojung tertawa.

Seulgi menoleh ke arahnya. Jongin membuka mulut untuk tawaran formalitas yang baginya akan membuat Seulgi tersenyum—tetapi kemudian, di luar dugaannya.

“Kau ingin berdansa dengannya? Silakan saja.”

“Hei, jangan begitu. Kau ratunya.”

“Lantai dansa bisa jadi milik semua orang. Bukan hanya si ratu.”

“Tapi—”

“Kita masih punya hari esok,” Seulgi meyakinkan, nadanya diplomatis. “Kau dan dia? Tidak ada hari esok.”

Jongin membuat catatan mental; Seulgi selalu menjadi _hari ini_ -nya. Juga esok. Ia berjanji dan bersumpah untuk hari esok dan seterusnya. Soojung adalah hari kemarin yang dahulu, masa lalu, sebelum Seulgi datang. Di sini adalah tempat dan waktu untuk mengakhiri yang tepat.

* * *

Soojung melirik lagi ke arah Jongin. Seulgi sedang berbisik padanya. Soojung kembali mengamati Minho, yang tertawa gembira bersama Jinki seolah-olah sedang dalam taman bermain mereka sendiri. Kemudian, Junmyeon bergabung, mengambil Minho dari Jinki.

Ia hampir saja melonjak karena bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

Jongin mengulurkan tangan padanya.

“Bolehkah?”

Soojung tak berkedip.

“Ini malam terakhir bagi kita.”

Dengan perlahan Soojung mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menengok melewati bahu Jongin, tahu-tahu mata Minho sedang terarah kepadanya. Ia menelan ludah, tetapi Minho lantas mengangguk. Soojung merasa bahunya sedikit ringan.

Mereka menuju ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa. “Seperti hari-hari dahulu, ya,” Jongin dengan ringan berkata, menaruh tangannya di pinggang Soojung.

“Lebih dari sekadar teman biasa,” Soojung menambahi, “yang sudah berlalu.”

“Untuk sementara, mari kita menjadi seperti itu dulu ... beberapa saat.” Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, tetapi sekian inci berbahaya itu tetaplah seperti apa adanya. Soojung tak begitu mengerti maksud Jongin, ia melewatkannya begitu saja. Ia menangkap pandangan Jongin melewati bahunya, arah di mana Seulgi berada. Ia tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Ketika mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Soojung melihat kilas balik lantai dansa yang berbeda, ruang yang berbeda, antara ia dan Jongin, dunia yang berputar yang dilihat oleh mata mereka berdua—

—dan sekarang mereka melihat semuanya secara terpisah.

Ketika itu, Jongin adalah dunianya. Ia adalah jagat raya Jongin, begitu yang ia dengar. Tetapi jagat raya meluas, berkembang, dan dunia berputar. Fokus berganti, tak ada yang tetap di satu titik. Ia dan Jongin bukan lagi orang yang sama.

Tangan Jongin dingin di tubuhnya. _Memang bukan lagi soal kita berdua_ , Soojung pikir.

Soojung menunduk. Aroma parfum Jongin masih sama seperti yang dulu dipakainya, tak ia percaya lelaki itu masih memakai hal yang sama di hari spesialnya bersama orang lain. Dengan mudah Soojung mengartikan bahwa tak semua hal tentang Jongin adalah tentang dirinya. Jongin adalah milik dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Jongin yang lain menyentuh rambut Soojung yang tergerai. Menyingkirkannya ke balik telinga. Baru lelaki itu perhatikan, Soojung memiliki tindikan baru di bagian atas telinganya. Seolah-olah simbolisasi bahwa Soojung telah berubah, barangkali sedikit atau banyak, atau malah tidak sama sekali. Bukan lagi hal yang penting untuk diketahui Jongin.

Lagu itu sampai pada _bridge_ -nya yang mempunyai tempo berbeda. Soojung dan Jongin sama-sama mundur. Mereka bertatapan, sama-sama tersenyum.

“Malam terakhir,” ucap Jongin.

“Malam terakhir,” Soojung menggaungkan.

Mereka berpelukan sebelum sama-sama menarik diri dari lantai dansa tersebut.

* * *

Jongin melihat tamu-tamu yang pulang.

(Soojung telah tersenyum untuk terakhir kali pada Jongin.)

Soojung menggandeng lengan Minho, tidak menoleh.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Seulgi, cincin Seulgi terasa nyaman di telapak tangannya.

**end.**


End file.
